


It Could've Been You

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet set in the same alternative universe as the fic "Like Salt and Pepper," (where Dean is a cop who lives with Will) Dean and Will talk about finding out that Hannibal and Clarice are together.   Set after events in "Hannibal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could've Been You

“Tough day?” said Dean as he saw Will walk through the door of their house. The dogs wagged their tails in greeting.

“Not too bad. Ever since Jack retired, I don’t get bugged to go back to profiling anymore. What’s for dinner?” Will wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and they kissed each other. 

“I made us two big flat-iron steaks. Just a little salt, pepper and garlic butter. I‘m letting them rest a little so they stay juicy. I also made mashed potatoes and green beans. I also still got a couple slices of blackberry pie.”

“Yummy,” said Will as he stepped away to take off his jacket and put it on the back of his chair. “Anything crazy happened at work?”

“Some guy tried to steal a monkey by stuffing it down his pants. He didn’t realize that monkeys like to bite and scratch. Right now, he‘s at the hospital where they‘re trying to repair his balls.”

Will rolled his eyes and laughed. “Wow, talk about dumb criminals.”

***  
After dinner, Dean said, “I got a tip from that computer hacker friend of mine, Ash.”

“The guy with the mullet?”

“Yeah, that guy.”

“What about him?”

Dean sighed. “It’s about Hannibal Lecter.”

“What is it?”

Dean pulled his laptop from his backpack, waited for it to boot up then logged on to his e-mail. “He sent me this because he knows that I once met the guy. He said a friend of his showed him this.” 

Will got up and sat next to Dean to see what was on the screen. It was a picture of people leaving a grand opera house. Below the picture was a magnified part of the picture showing a man and a woman dressed impeccably and smiling.

Will gasped. “That’s Dr. Lecter and is that Clarice Starling with him? I thought she was dead!”

“I thought so, too.”

“Are you sure this hasn’t been photoshopped?”

“According to Ash, he got the image directly from the camera. Also, Ash checked the photo a zillion times for any sign of shopping, tampering or fakery. As far as he can make out, it’s the real deal.”

Will sighed. “She was a student of mine. She was really ambitious and idealistic. That‘s what I remember. I just have a hard time believing that she‘d give up everything for him.” 

Dean frowned. “It’s not like we know what happened after she disappeared. Besides, it’s Hannibal,” said Dean. “After I heard he was the Chesapeake Ripper, I read up on him, even the Freddie Lounds' stuff. He’s got a way of talking people into all sorts of things. Doctors, FBI agents, patients, doesn’t matter, he could dig his way into your brain with his tongue.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “That’s terrible.”

Dean realized what Will was getting at and laughed. “Sorry, it was unintentional. But if he can talk someone into killing himself, he’s got something extra. He managed to toy with the FBI for a year before she figured out that he was the Ripper then got her to keep visiting him while he was in that institution then she goes off to save him when he was about to get whacked by someone just as bad as him. Don’t tell me that she’d be doing all that for Krendler.”

“Probably not.”

“Have they found him yet?” Dean said, referring to Krendler.

“No, he’s still missing. Now that I’ve seen this picture, I’ve got a bad feeling that he’s been . . .”

“Turned into manwiches.”

“You’re giving Beverly a run for her money when it comes to dark humor.”

“That’s quite a compliment.” Dean’s expression turned serious, however. “A few years back . . .”

“Go on.”

“It was when you came down with that brain fever . . .”

“Encephalitis.”

“Yeah, that. I was scared shitless when you started sweating like crazy and started losing time and you had all those headaches. I had to drag you to the goddamn hospital for your own good.”

“I’m fine now.”

“Oh, I know you are now but back then that was around the time that Jack was asking you to go back to the field while having Hannibal Lecter be in charge of your mental stability.”

“I remember,” said Will. I see where you’re going with this, thought Will. “You’re thinking that instead of Clarice, it could have been me walking out of the opera house with him.”

“Something like that or maybe . . .”

“Dinner, and not eating it either.”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Because I would never have left you,” said Will. “And I know you well enough that you would’ve fought like crazy to keep him from messing me up that much.” 

They turned back to the picture.

“Do you think we should rescue her?” said Dean.

“I don’t know. I have the feeling that if we tried to play white knights and rescue her, this princess would try to kill us both to save the monster.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, I should do something longer and more epic about Dean & Will as a pair. 
> 
> The Hannibal I'm having in mind is the TV version. Will only met him once.
> 
> I just wanted to do something where two people find out about Hannibal and Clarice being together and kind of puzzle over it but are a little more familiar with some of the dynamics than a regular person.


End file.
